metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TheBlueRogue/Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance Review Roundup
__NOEDITSECTION__ Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance is the newest installment of Metal Gear franchise. Taking place four years after the events of Metal Gear Solid 4, Raiden returns to the battlefield as a cyborg ninja. Raiden has been contracted for VIP protection as a member of Maverick Security Consulting, Inc. While on the job, Raiden and the VIP are ambushed by Samuel Rodrigues, a member of Desperado Enforcement, LCC. He makes quick work of Raiden, who loses an eye and an arm in the battle. After becoming outfitted in a new cyborg body, Raiden seeks to find the intentions of Desperado, and deliver some revenge along the way. The game is out and the verdict in in! The game's high energy, over-the-top action sequences seem to have mixed well with critics. To those who picked up the game, what are you thoughts? Check out the critic reviews below! Loved It 'Destructoid' 9/10 "These animations are fantastic, with some crossing the line into total (joyful) absurdity, and most end with the opportunity to completely obliterate your target by cutting them into a hundred pieces. How many games are there where the player could, at a moment's notice, find themselves running across the tops of missiles to destroy a military helicopter with a sword?" 'IGN' 8.5/10 ''"Whether or not you have ever enjoyed Metal Gear, this is a must for anyone who appreciates melee-combat. It’s simple, fast, and clean, with enough supporting content like additional weapons and secrets to encourage a campaign replay – or more, if you find yourself obsessed with the idea of a no-kill run." '' '' 'Gamespot 8.5/10 "Revengeance is ultimately a departure from the old way of doing things. Almost every scenario demands conflict rather than silent infiltration, and instead of conforming to his environment, Raiden can transform it in a matter of seconds." '''Joysiq 4/5 ''"The crux of combat holds Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance together despite its structural problems. The game's priorities are right, and cutting through cruft and seizing the core of the experience is a better result than the opposite end of the spectrum – a cluttered game that buries its heart in busywork." '' '' 'GamesRadar 4/5 ''"Revengeance is unapologetic in the way it indulges your greatest power fantasies, often doing so with such a grandiose display of style that you'll be unable to wipe that ever-present smile from your face. It's fast, flashy, and fun--and it's easy to excuse Revengeance's hiccups when even the simplest battles rival the best cutscenes in any previous Metal Gear."'' Liked It Game Informer' 7.75/10 "This title isn’t Bayonetta wearing a Metal Gear skin; whether you are hoping for a meaningful expansion of the Metal Gear universe or a gratifying action experience, Revengeance falls short. Brutalizing cyborgs and hacking giant mechs to pieces is fun, but the restrictive design and lack of precision keep Raiden from capturing the best of both worlds."'' Hated It No middling reviews for Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance have been received yet. Wikian Reviews Will you be purchasing Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance? Yes No Category:Blog posts Category:News